Light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation (LASER), also known as lasers or laser beams, presents potentially dangerous implications and hazards for optical sensors, including the human eye. Optical sensors can be damaged irreparably by exposure to laser beams, and lasers present a distracting interference for normal flight conditions. For example, the FAA receives numerous complaints about laser interference from flight crews due to laser light shows in Las Vegas, Nev., and at entertainment parks and facilities at such locations as Anaheim, Calif., and Orlando, Fla. In addition to the distracting interference of laser light shows, the increased threat of terrorism coupled with the ease of accessibility to laser systems and optics, presents an increased risk for commercial and military pilots. Similar risks and hazards are presented against drivers and pilots of other vehicles, such as vehicles for ground transportation and water vessels. Potential threat risks include the effects of dazzle, disorientation, flash blindness, and permanent eye damage or blindness. These hazards and risks threaten the safety of the crew, any passengers, and the vehicle, particularly if an event occurs during a critical phase such as during takeoff and landing of an aircraft. Any degradation of the visual capability of a pilot during takeoff and landing for even a short duration can have disastrous results. Additional implications resulting from such an incident may be immeasurable. Depending upon the environmental conditions such as ambient light levels and the power and use of the laser, recovery from the exposure of such an event can be a few seconds to several minutes or more.
Many devices have been suggested and used to protect against lasers. Physical barriers such as protective curtains, absorption shields, reflective shields, and filters have all been implemented. Eyewear such as protective spectacles or visors, goggles, lenses, and binoculars have incorporated similar laser protective measures. However, none of these devices or methods are suitable for commercial pilots or effectively and conveniently protect against laser threats to commercial or military pilots. These methods can be cumbersome, intrusive, or prohibit acceptable vision for flight control and navigation. Many of these methods and devices have low or no light transmittance, inhibit or reduce the ability of a pilot to perform other visual tasks, or increase the overall workload for a pilot. Therefore, a need exists for an improved solution to protect against laser threats that does not unduly burden the activities or operation of a driver or pilot, prevent visual navigation of the vehicle by the pilot, and effectively protects against laser threats.